Lotus
[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S3ZTYoIuOC0 "The things we do fear are but mere figments of our imaginations, but the things we NEED to fear are those of our own creations."] commission___jade_by_tn3h-d4ifayz.jpg Appearance Lotus is what most would call a certified BOMB SHELL when it comes to the looks department despite rocking the measurements of 36(D)-24-38 (breasts, hips, and ass). With a long flowing mane of black hair, to represent her Japanese heritage and alluring hazel brown eyes a gift she got from her Arabian mother to match her honey brown complexion. mortal_kombat__jade__s_back_by_jerrytengu-d5iwmjg.jpg jade-mortal-kombat-20246-2560x1600-1024x640.jpg jade_by_fiorique-d537lb9.jpg jade-mortal-kombat-blu-ray.jpg jade_mortal_kombat__by_alexcarroty-d7yfrll.jpg Mortal-Kombat-Jade-1024x640.jpg 725307f999075ba96446ba7f01d43ccc.jpg jade___mortal_kombat_by_urbanator-d4fjhra.png Jade-MK-Deception-Alt.-Mortal-Kombat-Tribute1.jpg jade_redesign_by_jodeee-d5gy7tp.jpg Behavior/Personality * Kind Hearted * Bluntly Truthful/Outspoken * Optimistic * Stubborn * Prideful (Comes with being a Ninja) * Perversely Kinky (With Members of both Sexes) Relationship Bisexual & Polyamorous majority of the time..... 2ef1194df2ac0783be9014449db24350.jpg But Madly in Love & in Lust with this brown skin bubblicious beauty, Ms. Chantel Sinclair RAWRS baby girl come to mamma..... -howls- Roleplay Alignment True Neutral A neutral character does what seems to be a good idea. He or she doesn't feel strongly one way or the other when it comes to good vs. evil or law vs. chaos. Most neutral characters exhibit a lack of conviction or bias rather than a commitment to neutrality. Such a character thinks of good as better than evil-after all, he or she would rather live by some happy guy than a serial killer. Still, he/she are not personally committed to upholding good in any abstract or universal way. Some neutral characters, on the other hand, commit themselves philosophically to neutrality. They see good, evil, law, and chaos as prejudices and dangerous extremes. They advocate the middle way of neutrality as the best, most balanced road in the long run. Neutral is the best alignment you can be because it means you act naturally, without prejudice or compulsion. Neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it represents apathy, indifference, and a lack of conviction. A list of Ten Commandments for a true neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall avoid lies. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action aids yourself. 5. You shall honor those who honor you. 6. You shall follow the law unless breaking the law can advance you without harming others. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall aid those who aid you and harm those who harm you. 9. You shall not promote an extreme viewpoint. 10. You shall advance yourself without harming others. 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: * Officer in the ranks of The Wolf Batallion (current position) * Former Lady of The Infinites Rank: Dog 2 Class 'Trading Places' It is said that in wake of the defeat those that have gone on before you will give you the strength to either face death, or overcome it so that you can live to fight another day... Well in this instance I have come to believe that mines was the greater of the two as when I face certain death at the hands of Lord Inugami, a person that believed loved me with all of his heart better known as my husband a powerful light came out from dare I say it from the great beyond and seemingly took what remained of me right out of my mangled and battered flesh. And by me I mean my mind (thoughts, memories, etc) and soul that is and whisked them away to god only knows where as I kinda faded out of consciousness soon afterwards. Though the presence that took me was warm and full of life, I feel that it and I were somehow connected, it was as if we shared a common bond.... When I awoke again I found myself not only in a completely different place but in the body of one of my other selves in a different time line no less which was inside of a hospital morgue! The poor mortician that was about to prep the body for a state burial nearby scared to death lol. It would be several days after some tests were ran when I soon learned from the staff who also told me that it was miracle that I was alive that my beloved mother, Layla and I had been in car fatal car crash....apparently my Mother died on the scene and then I supposedly followed hours later after arriving at the hospital for treatment! Though it was indeed a sad blow to me as it seemed that no matter what time line I was in my mother would always meet the same fate as she had in my world, regardless of what or who did it I was still greatful to know that she'd at least didn't die by the hands of my father in this 'diamension' . But I am betting you want to know how I another consciousness of myself could exists in what is supposed to be a corpse? It's simple really after spending most of this body's life studying up on it I will explain it as best I can, who ever or what ever that powerful light was apparently knew that I could be saved and by allowing the consciousness and soul of this body to passed on into the here after it freed up a vessal for me to inhabit in its place. Then using what perhaps is a very limited time window before this form completely ceased to be was able to move between worlds to retrieve me order from my old body, then travel back here to replace the soul and mind of this poor girl with those of my own using whatever divine powers that it had. Thus giving me a second chance to not only at life but also to complete the task I started with Pandora and the rest of the Infinites. And that's putting a stop to Onigami Inu once and for all...but until the day he arrives I'm going enjoy myself and all the time I have up until THAT horrid battle begins.... I'd suggested you all do the same too my friends. ~Lady Lotus of the Infinites 'Fighting Style' Ninjutsu Sometimes used interchangeably with the modern term ninpō (忍法?) is the strategy and tactics of unconventional warfare and guerrilla warfare as well as the art of espionage purportedly practiced by the shinobi (commonly known outside of Japan as ninja).Ninjutsu was more an art of tricks than a martial art Ninjutsu was a separate discipline in some traditional Japanese schools, which integrated study of more conventional martial arts along with shurikenjutsu, kenjutsu, sojutsu, bōjutsu, battlefield grappling kumi-uchi (an old form of jujutsu) and others. Spying in Japan dates as far back as Prince Shōtoku (572–622), although the origins of the Ninja date much earlier. According to Shōninki, the first open usage of ninjutsu during a military campaign was in the Gempei War, when Minamoto no Kuro Yoshitsune chose warriors to serve as shinobi during a battle; this manuscript goes on to say that, during the Kenmu era, Kusunoki Masashige used ninjutsu frequently. According to footnotes in this manuscript, the Gempei war lasted from 1180 to 1185, and the Kenmu Restoration occurred between 1333 and 1336. Ninjutsu was developed by groups of people mainly from the Iga Province and Kōka, Shiga of Japan. Throughout history the shinobi have been seen as assassins, scouts and spies who were hired mostly by territorial lords known as the Daimyo. They conducted operations that the samurai were forbidden to partake in. They are mainly noted for their use of stealth and deception. Throughout history many different schools (ryū) have taught their unique versions of ninjutsu. An example of these is the Togakure-ryū. This ryū was developed after a defeated samurai warrior called Daisuke Togakure escaped to the region of Iga. Later he came in contact with the warrior-monk Kain Doshi who taught him a new way of viewing life and the means of survival (ninjutsu). Ninjutsu was developed as a collection of fundamental survivalist techniques in the warring state of feudal Japan. The ninja used their art to ensure their survival in a time of violent political turmoil. Ninjutsu included methods of gathering information, and techniques of non-detection, avoidance, and misdirection. Ninjutsu can also involve training in free running, disguise, escape, concealment, archery, and medicine. Skills relating to espionage and assassination were highly useful to warring factions in feudal Japan. These persons were literally called "non-humans" (非人 hinin?). At some point the skills of espionage became known collectively as ninjutsu, and the people who specialized in these tasks were called shinobi no mono. While there are several styles of modern ninjutsu, the historical lineage of these styles is disputed. Some schools and masters claim to be the only legitimate heir of the art, but ninjutsu is not centralized like modernized martial arts such as judo or karate. Togakure-ryū claims to be the oldest recorded form of ninjutsu, and claims to have survived past the 1500s. According to Bujinkan members, Ninja Jūhakkei ("the eighteen disciplines") were first stated in the scrolls of Togakure-ryū.] They became definitive for all ninjutsu schools. Ninja jūhakkei was often studied along with Bugei Jūhappan (the "eighteen samurai fighting art skills"). Though some are used in the same way by both samurai and ninja, other techniques were used differently by the two groups (ninja martial arts was adaptation to surprise attacks at night, in the back or ambush and at espionage to stun the enemy for escape in case of detection). Ninja fought in the lack of space (thicket bush in the forest, narrow corridors and low rooms locks). The 18 disciplines are: *Ninjutsu as depicted in a 19th-century sketch *Seishinteki kyōyō – spiritual refinement *Taijutsu – unarmed combat *Kenjutsu – sword techniques *Bōjutsu – stick and staff techniques *Sōjutsu – spear techniques *Naginatajutsu – naginata techniques *Kusarigamajutsu – kusarigama techniques *Shurikenjutsu – throwing weapons techniques *Kayakujutsu – pyrotechnics *Hensōjutsu – disguise and impersonation *Shinobi-iri – stealth and infiltration *Bajutsu – horsemanship *Sui-ren – water training *Bōryaku – tactics *Chōhō – espionage *Intonjutsu – escaping and concealment *Tenmon – meteorology *Chi-mon – geography The name of the discipline of taijutsu (体術?), literally means "body skill" or "body art". Historically, the word taijutsu is often (in Japan) used interchangeably with jujutsu (as well as many other terms) to refer to a range of grappling skills. The term is also used in the martial art of aikido to distinguish the unarmed fighting techniques from other (e.g., stick fighting) techniques. In ninjutsu, especially since the emergence of the ninja movie genre in the '80s, it is also used to avoid the undesired bravado of explicitly referring to ninja combat techniques. Training Summary Trained in the art at a young age by her 'mother', Noriko Seikai and three other Commanders on the orders of her father the former Grandmaster of the Infinites. Lotus proved herself through the course of her life to be an exceptional student in all of the 18 skills of Ninjutsu by the time she was 14 years old and having killed one of her teachers in the process. Excelling the most in the art of Shinobi-iri, stealth and infiltration. Something that her mother also excelled at in the days of her youth which prompted the elder to train her daughter in the mystical yet deadly Shadow style of Ninjutsu. An Art that not only would allow her daughter to move through the shadows at will but also grant her the power through the use of her own spiritual powers to be able to manipulation the shadows at will in order to make successful kills on a target just by using just their shadows and those that were in her surrounding areas too as well. To which Lotus completed by the time she was 18 years of age. [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tessenjutsu Tessenjutsu] Tessenjutsu ( "iron fan technique") is the martial art of the Japanese war fan (tessen). It is based on the use of the solid iron fan or the folding iron fan, which usually had eight or ten wood or iron ribs. The use of the war fan in combat is mentioned in early Japanese legends. For example, Yoshitsune, a hero of Japanese legend, is said to have defeated an opponent named Benkei by parrying the blows of his opponent's spear with an iron fan. This use of the iron fan was taught him by a mythological creature, a tengu, who had also instructed him in the art of swordsmanship. The practitioners of tessenjutsu could acquire a high level of skill. Some became so skilled, in fact, that they were able to defend themselves against an attacker wielding a sword, and even kill an opponent with a single blow. Like so many other Japanese arts of combat during this era, tessenjutsu reached a high level of sophistication. For example, a famous swordsman in the late 16th century, Ganryu, was able to defeat several enemies with an iron fan. Apart from using it in duels against enemies armed with swords and spears, the skilled wielder could also use it to fence and fend off knives and poisoned darts thrown at him. Like a sword, the tessen could be dual-wielded to parry with one hand and attack with the other. Tessenjutsu is still practiced by a few experts in Japan to this day. What's Hidden Underneath....Hanyo Physiology A Hanyō (半妖, "Half-demon") is a mixture of a human and a yōkai, either by birth or by unnatural means. There are two ways that a hanyō is born. One can be born of a yōkai and a human. The other way is when a human with an unfulfilled desire merges with many demons; Lotus' father was born in this fashion. Many hanyō by birth show physical signs of their yōkai roots, though they usually have a primarily human appearance. Due to this mixed nature, hanyō are often considered outcasts to both human and yōkai societies due to the mutual hate between both humans and demons. The humans only see half-demons as nothing but the same monsters full demons are, while full demons see them as an impure mockery to their demonic powers and thus consider them too weak to associate with. This disdain can lead to unfair prejudice and even downright death threats. The only people of either races that are even capable of accepting or tolerating hanyō are close family members and/or friends most of the time, who are ostracized themselves for choosing to being close to a hanyō. Due to the unfair prejudice and hate half-demons receive on a daily basis, many of them sought to resolve their impurity by either becoming full demons to be stronger than their oppressors or full humans to be accepted by the peacefulness most humans live in. However some are just happy the way they are and accept their heritage without question. While a hanyō can never be as strong as the demonic parent without becoming a full yōkai, most hanyō seem to be powerful enough to not only deal with any human hostilities, but also to easily dispatch most yōkai if their will and aggression is very strong. It seems that this attribute mostly applies to the demons strong enough that their hanyō spawn are more powerful than an ordinary Yōkai even when diluting their power with human blood. A half-demon does not always possess the self-healing factor of a demon. Though just in her twenties in human years, Lotus can recover within mere hours or a matter of days from heavy injuries. Natural-born half-demons are to be recognized almost always as those. However, hanyō which originated in the same manner as Lotus' father can apparently look like pure humans, and are recognized - at least optically - not as this what they are in true. Beastie.jpg|Hanyou Form "Ain't I a little devil? Hahaha." *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Darkness_Manipulation Darkness Manipulation] *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_Mimicry Shadow Mimicry] *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_Stealth Shadow Stealth] *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Animated_Shadow Animated Shadow] *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Death_Shadow Death Shadow] *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_Mutilation Shadow Mutilation] *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_Generation Shadow Generation] *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Darkness_Infusion Darkness Infusion] *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Darkness_Attacks Darkness Attacks] *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Beam_Emission Dark Beam Emission] *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Bolt_Projection Dark Bolt Projection] *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Scatter_Shot Scatter Shot] *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Sword_Beam_Emission Sword Beam Emission] *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Darkness_Blast' ' Darkness Blast'] *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Darkness_Spike_Projection Darkness Spike Projection] Chi Form ' 7AB.gif ' Spiritual Energy is basically a branch of chi energy. However unlike chi that involes the usage of the Mind, Body, and Spirit, Spiritual energy elemiinates two fo the three and dwindles it down soley to "spirit' or Reiryoku (霊力, Spiritual Power) and the oposite of Psycho Power.. It is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user. Every spiritual being and every Human has a certain amount of Reiryoku. If this amount is higher than a certain degree, it grants the person superhuman abilities. Those with such an above-average level of Reiryoku are very rare among living Humans. It seems to be that the most basic ability that Humans with a higher level of Reiryoku have is the ability to see non corporeal forms. It is very powerful if used correctly, and can be wielded by any spiritually aware human. However, the strength of the energy varies between persons. It is unique from person to person as fingerprints and voice prints. Energy can be converted into weapons of pure energy, used to enhance the strength of body parts, as well as healing all through a form of medium i.e a memento special to the user, or some physical object with spiritual origin that the spirit can gain conductivity through. The aforementioned emission of Spiritual Energy is a common and natural phenomenon, but a spiritual being can also control the degree of this emission, this usually requires a certain amount of skill and training By completely blocking his/her Reiryoku "pouring out", one can completely hide his/her presence from other spiritual beings and spiritually aware humans. On the other hand, amplifying this emission is known as Spirit Pressure, is considered a show of force, a means of intimidation or can even be an attack in itself. It can indeed paralyze opponents and cause direct damage to the surrounding individuals and inanimate objects alike . Applications include, but are not limited to: *Soul Absorption/Soul Energy Absorption *Soul-Bound Entity *Soul-Bound Weapon *Soul Reading *Soul Sight 'Chi Base' (Optional) Alteration: An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else.Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi.Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to mimic properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Alterators can copy the properties of REAL things. 'Weapon of Choice' Fobosu to Daimosu (Phobos & Deimos)Katana Fans Wu_Weapon_Wallpaper_16_(DW8_DLC).jpg Fobosu to Daimosu or rather Phobos & Deimos are two very special decorated blue and black dually bladed katana fans that were handcrafted by Lotus' mother to be her soul bound weapon. Said to have been made from the bones and blood of a very powerful yet worthy spiritualist in their day who her mother was ordered to kill in combat by the leader of her ninja clan not too long after the young girl was born. There full length span when open ranging from 20' to less that 5 when closed, their blades being retractable at the whim of their owner through use of her own growing spiritual powers when pushed through it Though it is totally unknown to Lotus as just to whom the person's remains were that the weapons was crafted from what is known about them is this that their power is unlike anything that she has ever witness or seen before in her life. Because outside of her own powers which are still limited its seem to know no bounds. Its almost like the deceased of which they was made of still refuses to accept their fate. Even the blades themselves have been known to act on their own oozing the blood of the deceased fighter from their tips administering to its victims Ikatteiru Burūmu no Namida or the Tears of the Angry Bloom. A poison so viable and potent that it is said that one mere drop of this liquid is enough to kill full blown Oni/or Onihoruda on contact with into an open wound on the skin. Lotus doesn't know whether or not if this true or not as she has never seen this happen for herself but one thing is for certain, Phobos & Deimos haven't let her down yet. Abilities/Powers *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Soul-Bound_Weapon Soul Bound Weapon] *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Soul_Destruction Soul Destruction] *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Soul_Mutilation Soul Mutilation] *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Spiritual_Healing Spiritual Healing] *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Spiritual_Weaponry Spiritual Weaponry] *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Soul-Bound_Entity Soul-Bound Entity] *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Spiritual_Blade_Construction Spiritual Blade Construction] Attacks/Fighting Moves Fantomuburēdo no Dansu (Dance of the Phantom Blades) tumblr_mlgrq4VXAY1qb5qxmo1_500.gif Waving her fans in the direction of her enemy/target, Lotus can can detach the blades at the ends of each fan at her discretion (meaning she can fire 1 or more at the same time towards a person ) creating a massive like shadow or phantom like oni that morphs as it travels through the air into before becoming a plethora of black crescent-shaped blades that can pierce through virtually anything. This is her most common attack. Shadō-fū (Shadow Wind) This move summons several tornadoes of dark spiritual energy and tormented spirits to attack her enemies from the shadows. They can pick up and throw opponents into the air as well as rip them to shreds with massive spiritual force so unpresented that the he/or she who is the victim might stay alive long enough to watch their heart being consumed by one of the diabolical spectors if they're lucky enough to of course, which can both destroy targets if it hits even to level of souls, or resurrect/materialize dead. This is of course currently Lotus' strongest attack and one she doesn't really care much for to use due to the amount of power it requires to summon up all those souls to begin with. Shitai Dansu (Corpse Dance) 0:00-0:12 Able to control corpses as if they were puppets, to either attack or distract enemies, or protect her from harm by utilizing them as shields. Since her victims are already dead, they are practically invincible, there being few ways to destroy them: slicing them into many small pieces, burning (although this is never actually witnessed) and of course distracting or injuring Lotus as would cause the Corpse Dance to end. But when her control on her victims is released, they foam at the mouth and collapse. Training 'The Wolf Batallion' Like all recruits Lotus was shipped off to 'Diablo' an Island within the Bermuda triangle and forced to live on the death lands where strange mutated creatures reside. But unlike most who had to learn to adapt and fight the creatures all the while survive the harsh combat. Lotus' uncanny knack for survival in such conditions and an unearthly stealth was more than enough proof to those at the Maru Jeitai's camp at the heart of the island that she was more worthy of being an upper rank official, despite having declined offers to become a Shadow Dog right off the bat without at least earning it first in the heat of a real battle. After her training she's become almost super humanly skilled in all forms of special operations included but not limited to, Counter-terrorism, Guerrilla Warfare, Direct Action, Counterinsurgency, Assassination, Close Target Reconnaissance, and many others. The ability to conduct these actions with such skill can either originate forms advanced training, mental programming or even supernatural/superhuman powers. Also, when combined with high intellect and a high level of physical ability, they can create completely new possibly unbeatable methods of special operations. Once trained to the highest level, they will have the ability that they need to pick up a weapon before they instantly become proficient in it. The first time they pick up a sword, they can spar with masters, the first time they use a bow, they can hit bulls-eyes. Even alien, magical, or other weaponry that they should not understand comes naturally to them. Abilities Gain Upon Completion of Lotus' Training with The Wolf Battalion: *Enhanced Marksmanship *Enhanced Combat *Battlefield Adaption Allies/Enemies 'Background' Dark_Empress_Kitana.png|Lady Lotus of the Infinites This is Lotus' story as told through the perspective of her other self, Lady Lotus of Infinites. As most stories go mines is one more about tragedy and second chances as any, because in truth the Lotus you see before you was born to that of Layla Rakim and an unknown male alright but..after 5 years of life on this Earth she died in fatal yet tragic car accident... Only to have her mind and soul replaced by none other than my own, another version of herself from another world or rather another time line in itself. Orphaned and virtually alone in this world I remained in the hospital where I had awoken only minutes later after being pronounced dead for several weeks that is until I fully recovered from my injuries before being let loose into the world that was similar to my own yet so oh so VERY different to say the least. It was survival of the fittest to say the least on the cold streets of Kasaihana, where trying to find food and shelter meant constant days of fighting off pervs and literally killing those for what you wanted. Which through my previous knowledge of being a thief in my old life and the conditioning of my new body through my Ninjitsu training, I managed to do for a few more years before finally being caught in a wild attempt to steal something from the Tasanagi Dojo by someone who....in my wildest dreams I never thought I would meet...no matter what time line I was in. My father in law, the lone wolf himself, Keyth Tasanagi. And let's just state for the record now lol I got my ass handed to me thoroughly by the man but apparently the skill I did have for being just 12 year old girl at the time and brass I had for trying to face him even if it was an evident fail must have impressed him none the less. Either that or I was gonna get it in the training that was come for wreaking the place as I tried to escape...but I am getting a bit ahead of myself now but regardless of what the reason was I was given a home at the Dojo while I repaid my debts for trashing the place to begin with when was l was trying to leave. In time I would come to learned that not only was the Dojo a fully functioning martial arts school but a full service foster home for kids like myself and those who's home life wasn't really a nice house with white picket fence. And eventually I'd come to call the Dojo home for the next 13 years. The rest of this story will probably sound like something outta those cheesy fairy tails but unfortunately it all did happen as in my time there..... as I got to know the family of the man I once loved, honed and perfected my own Shadow Art fighting style, and even went on to attend both high school and college graduating from both with honors. Yep this Lotus Flower Bomb was the Valedictorian of both her classes. And just when I thought life in this new existence I had couldn't get any sweeter, I was offered a chance to join the ranks Wolf Battalion by none other than the man who in other world would've been my grandfather if he were alive there, Keyome Tasanagi and the former face of the Kagemaru Clan. Now I bet you're wondering if I took the offer or not? You bet your sweet ass I did and perks it came with -whistles- are through the roof. Not only have I gotten the chance to kill off the worst of the worst. But I also got to meet a very sweet piece of ass here my long time lover of 4 years, Chantel "Chanty" Sinclair. Yeah, yeah I know she's a girl but hey I'm bisexual a fact my husband would probably shoot himself over if he were to find out lol, the sucker. Any who life's been grand since I got the job offer. I was finally able to move away from the Dojo to place of my own though I still go back to help Keyth out from time to time as in truth it's really just him out there on his own against all those kids when his sons are busy with cases and life. Chanty and I.....well we have our moments but the sex is still hot and wild, even when we do add a bit of cock intervention to the mix at times. 1cf76caaed76b17d2541e0071f65f8791286499736_full.jpg 001867_15.jpg 249085-rika_minami_super.jpg 420034-high_school_of_the_dead_1520400.jpg 2969045-5478858946-41569.png Yuriko-Takagi-highschool-of-the-dead-16513586-706-903.jpg 2969046-8054629177-41239.jpg 249871_99187.jpg rika_and_shizuka_by_reiko02.png|My lady and our colleague Ashley...ooo nice tits there Ash Rawrs "Check out the body on my Chanty boys ain't she hawt....-whistles-...Common you know you jelly hahaha!" ~ Lo And as for me every since this body of mines turned 21 years old, I've been getting cold feelings that....the fight I started with my daughter and the Infinites against Inu wellllll......it ain't over but until he comes knocking at my front door I will do my best to enjoy myself in this world and train my ass off like there is no tomorrow. Peak Human System *'Peak Human Combat' *'Peak Human Speed' "Daughter of the Demon" 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji Category:RPC Category:Say's RPCs & NPCs Category:Daughter of the Demon